Who Really Cares for Me?
by Usagi San
Summary: Basically an Alt, Real. about Darien and Serena, and with Charles as part of the web of love.
1. Prologue

Title: Who Really Cares For Me?  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
  
  
AN: Hi! The idea of this story just came out from me in the middle of a dream. I developed further and came up with a plot. It is set in the olden times and Serena is about 18, Charles, 20, and Darien, 20. I hope y'all like it and please give me your feedbacks!   
  
Prologue   
  
I silently cried as I held tightly onto my one-and-only. How could fate be so cruel to take my love away from me? As though sensing my thought, he pulled me closer, tighter, within his arms.   
  
I had such a good time with him over the summer. The stolen kisses, whispered words, and solemn promises will forever engrave themselves in my head. Now, he is leaving. To a foreign country. England. Oh, how far that is from here in America! I probably will never see him again.   
  
He pulled back. "Oh sweet Serena, don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry!" he brushed my tears away with his gentle thumbs. I looked into his amazing eyes and couldn't help but wonder how I am ever going to survive without him.   
  
"But I don't want you to leave! I love you!" oops. Did I say the L-word out loud? I have never said it to anyone but my parents before. And I don't know how he's going to take that.  
  
"Me too," he said, looking at me with a small smile. I felt disappointed that he did not actually say 'I love you' back. But I knew that he adores me and that men just do not express themselves as openly as women. I will have to contend with 'me too' for now.   
  
"Sir! Please hurry! The train will leave very soon," the driver of the coach that awaits my love called out. Oh how I wish that driver would just shut up! Can't he see that we are very sad to leave each other?   
  
My love pulls out of the embrace and looked at me again.   
  
"I have to go Serena. But I am sure that if we are meant to be, then we will be together in the end," he said to me. I nodded and smiled bravely through my tears.   
  
"Then I will wait for you."  
  
He gave me one last look and a brief kiss on the lips before picking up his suitcase and running without a backward glance, toward the carriage.   
  
I stayed outside and watched until the shadow of the carriage was gone. How I missed him already! I knew though that my love would wait for me, and one day, I will find him.   
  
"Good-bye and take care Charles."   
  
End of Prologue   
  
*takes cover* Sorry minna! I know that the prologue is short and sad, but it will be a happy ending with Serena/Darien, not Serena/Charles! PROMISE!!! Now, can I bribe you with chapter one if I get emails? I just want to know if people are interested in this story and if I should continue with it. Thanks, and see ya!   
  
-Usagi San  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Who Really Cares For Me  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG, may change throughout story.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...  
  
AN: At last! Chapter one is out! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thanks to all the people who emailed me with comments!   
  
Chapter One  
  
[2 month since Charles departed.]  
  
"Excuse Me?" I asked through clenched teeth.   
  
"I'm sorry Serena but you'll have to move."   
  
"But..."   
  
"No buts!" Mother used her infrequent rising of voice, and I quickly backed off. Turning, I picked up my skirt and walked to my room. Once inside, I collapsed on the bed and sighed. Mother just told me that I am going to have to live with some old friends of hers' in some foreign country. Father is very sick and Mother says that she needs to spend all her time to nurse him. So in 2 days, I will be riding for some stranger's house. How life is so unfair! Suddenly, my thoughts drifted to something Mother had said when she told me of sending me away.  
  
FlashBack:  
  
"Serena, I am sorry to say this but I have to send you to live with a friend of mine. You know, the Shields in England." Mother said calmly.   
  
End of Flash Back.   
  
England. That name sounds so familiar. England. England! That's where Charles went! My heart leapt and fluttered at the name. I am going to England, to where Charles is. I got up from the bed and jumped for joy. Opening the door, I raced back to the Mother's room. Slowing when I neared her room, I walked gracefully in and said hello to mother.   
  
"Mother, I have decided that I will be willing to go to England for Father's sake."  
  
Silence, then,  
  
"Oh Serena, that's wonderful news!" My mother beamed at me with such happiness that I smiled back.   
  
  
  
The track was bumpy and twice, I almost lost my balance on the train. Beside me, my servant slept. We are on our way to England and are almost there. I can't wait to go to England and find Charles. I am sure that he will be overjoyed to see me and will sweep me off my feet and kiss me until I melt.   
  
The cool breeze rushed in from the window and swept across my skirt. Feeling suddenly chilled, I wrapped my skirt tighter around me. Just then, the train lurched to a stop, waking my servant. Muttering an apology for drifting off, she began to collect my things and we walked off the train.   
  
I didn't expect so many people at the train station, and the number of people amazed me. Recalling what my mother told me, I began looking about for a sign that would read my name. Scanning the crowd, my eyes fell on a man, maybe in his early twenties with black hair and blue eyes. He was staring straight at me with such intensity that I shivered and looked away. Shrugging it off, I proceeded to walk into the crowd of people to look for the Shields.   
  
With so many people, it was hard to make my way through the crowd. One person shoved me and I fell against another.   
  
Mumbling an apology, I straightened and began to walk away. But a hand shot out and grabbed me from behind. My servant noticed this and gasped. I turned around, about to tell this person off, when I saw whom it was. The man with the black hair and blue eyes who was staring at me earlier.   
  
"Excuse me, could you kindly remove your hands so that I can walk away?" I asked, my blue eyes glaring at him. He seemed taken back by my tone of voice, but his hands didn't waver from their position on my arms. I was pretty sure that a bruise would appear right where he is gripping me tomorrow.   
  
"Are you Serena?" he asked uncertainly.   
  
"I-Yes, I am," I replied, a little puzzled. How did he know my name?  
  
"I am Darien Shields and I am suppose to pick you up and take you home." He said stiffly.   
  
I gaped at him. So that's why he was staring at me back there. He must have seen my picture and recognized me!   
  
Darien led the way and started walking toward a well-furnished carriage. I followed him, deep in thought. I don't know what to make of Darien. He seemed so cold, yet he is so handsome. Stop this Serena! Your heart belongs to Charles and Charles alone. How could you even look at another guy? Still, I couldn't help but take one more look at his profile. This time, I caught him staring back at me! Or rather, at my body. I glanced down at my dress. Is something wrong? Do I have a patch of dirt somewhere? I couldn't find anything wrong.   
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked quizzically. He blushed, but didn't say anything. I could feel myself getting extremely annoyed. Is this Darien person deaf, or does he just not want to talk?   
  
Swallowing my annoyance, I climbed into the carriage and fumed in silence. He climbed in after me. Perhaps he saw annoyance on my face, for he said,   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
I turned my face toward the window and ignored him. He'd ignored me before, so now it's my turn to ignore him. I may be a proper lady, but I had never been treated like that before.   
  
Suddenly, the carriage lurched as it hit a bump in the road, and I screamed as I fell. Guess whom I fell on. Just my luck, it's Darien.   
  
I quickly got off him. I could feel my face burning hot. How could fate be like this? Even as I relieved in my embarrassment, I could hear chuckles from the person across from me. My eyes met his and I felt my embarrassment turn into anger.   
  
"What are you laughing about?" I demanded, forgetting all my manners.   
  
"I was just thinking about something. You know that my mother told me that you were a *proper* lady? You sure don't act like one!" Darien said with a smirk.   
  
"And here I thought you don't know how to talk!" I bit out sarcastically. This guy is really getting on my nerves.   
  
He seems taken back.   
  
"I never thought Americans were brought up so poorly,"   
  
"You-" I didn't finish my sentence. The driver of the carriage stopped the carriage and announced that we were here. I couldn't have wished for a better time. Brushing past him, I stomped over and flung the carriage door open. For a moment, the bright sun blinded me. I blinked and adjusted to the brightness. The driver helped me down and I gazed at my surroundings. An enormous mansion stood before me. It was so beautiful! The earlier quarrel forgotten, I took a step toward the house.   
  
A couple walked out of the house and walked toward me.   
  
"Hello!" said the woman. She looked about 40 with the same black hair as Darien. The man beside her echoed her.   
I smiled. This must be the famous Austal Shields that my mother had told me about. She was reputed to be the most kind and beautiful woman in society abut 20 years ago. She certainly hasn't lost her beauty even after giving birth to a son.   
  
"Hi! You must be Mrs. Shields. I heard so much about you from my mother!" I said excitedly. I couldn't wait to tell Mrs. Shields about Charles so that she could help me find him.   
  
"Oh please call me Austal! And I see you've acquainted with my son, Darien?" she presumes, looking over my shoulder to look at Darien.   
  
"We have met Mother, and Serena is quite a lady," Darien said to her mother. I knew that he probably has that stupid smirk on his face.   
  
"That's wonderful!" gushed Austal. "Why don't we all coming for a cup of tea and make Serena feel right at home!"  
  
As I followed Austal and her husband into the mansion, I couldn't help but notice how Darien's eyes had become colder than before, if possible. I wonder if he gets along with his parents. My head started to hurt from the lack of sleep on the train, and I pushed away those thoughts.   
  
That night, I slept comfortably in my big fluffy bed. After we had tea, I had felt so tired that I requested to retire early. Austal and Damale, the husband had fussed over me and immediately showed me to my room. All the while, Darien had stood by watching me with those icy blue eyes of his. I felt so uncomfortable, as though his eyes could see right through my heart.   
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Well, how's this chapter? I introduced Darien, and though with some clashes between Serena and Darien, eventually, they will end up together. So email me right now and tell me what you think!   
  
-Usagi San  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Title: Who Really Cares for me?  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmal.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The chirping outside woke me and I groaned as I rubbed my eyes to drive away the sleepiness. I had slept soundly the night before and instantly felt refreshed as soon as my eyes opened. Peeling off my nightgown, I stepped into a large shower that is connected to my room and took a very quick shower. The Shields had said that I was allowed to use any of the facilities in the house, so I did not feel any guilt in using the shower.   
  
After the shower, I rummaged through my bag and found my simple but elegant white dress. I am not yet 20 so I can't wear anything fancy, but I am a proper lady, so this dress has silky texture and hugs my body to near perfection. I stood, admiring my dress in the big round mirror before the dresser. There had been lots of weird powders and rouge on the dresser, but I really didn't feel comfortable with those.   
  
Walking down the huge stairwell cases, I couldn't help wondering about Austal and Damale's reaction. A little voice in my head muttered about Darien's name, but I pointedly ignored it. I reached the end of the stairs and looked up. Everyone, with an exception of Darien who was standing, was sitting in the living room.  
  
Austal gasped and came over and hug me. She overwhelmed me with her praises and admiration. Damale also nodded his approval. I don't know what made me look over. I don't even care. But my gaze rested on Darien. His face was masked as always, and totally expressionlessly. His arms were crossed and were leaning causally against the wall.   
  
I couldn't help the disappointment deep inside me. I had looked my best but he doesn't even show a single comment to show that he noticed. Wait a minute. Why do I care? It's not like I value his opinion or anything. It's Charles's opinion that matters to me.   
  
He spoke, "I really don't think you should have worn that dress. We are going to the country to visit our farm there."  
  
I blanched and looked at Austal. Her expression confirmed it. I glared at Darien. It's not fair. Why does he have to be right, and can't he wipe that smirk off his face just for a moment?   
  
"Oh you!" I couldn't say more because his parents are here, but boy is he going to get it at the farm! I twirled around and stomped back up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
The wind blew my hair back, and I smelled the fresh country air. We have arrived at the farm. On the way, Darien had ignored me and only talked to his parents. I felt annoyed but kept quiet.   
  
Now, here on the farm, I couldn't help but feel lonely. Because Charles isn't here with me. I miss him so much it hurts. He must be feeling the same thing. Unexpected tears welled up in my eyes, and I blinked them back. I cannot cry in front of my *family*. They will think that I'm soft.   
  
Suddenly, I spied two figures lying behind the low shrubs that laid themselves across the edge of the barn. I squinted and pointed to the shrubs.   
  
"Hey! I think someone is there," I called out to Austal and Damale. They looked over and saw what I saw. Austal has a frown on her face. She started walking over and I followed. Guess whom those figures belong to? You'll never guess. I was so surprised when my eyes settled on his face.   
  
"Charles!" I cried out. He looked at me in equal shock. My eyes shifted to the person beside him. It was a girl, around my age, with long red tresses and big green eyes. From the look of it, they had been making out.   
  
My mind seemed to slow down and I barely heard Austal say, "Charles! How could you?!"  
  
"Sorry Auntie!" he grinned sheepishly.   
  
My eyes widened and registered his words. Charles is Austal's nephew? And what is he doing with another girl? These thoughts were racing through my head. Charles's brilliant eyes settled on mine and in them, I saw something resembling pity. I glared at him.   
  
I can't believe this is happening. I come all the way here so that Charles and I can be together, and what do I find. Him in the arms of another woman. All those nights of stargazing, all those sweet stolen kisses had obviously meant nothing.   
  
I couldn't stand this one moment longer. Turning, I ran blindly toward the forest that lies behind the farm. Behind me, I could hear Austal's yells and footsteps. But I didn't stop or even care. I just needed to get away.   
  
I stumbled as I ran. For a moment, I was glad that I had changed into a set of clothing fit for running.   
  
Tears ran down my face, and I wiped them away impatiently. I couldn't see anything except Charles and the girl. Charles's pitying face flashed in front of me, and I cried out in my grief. So caught up was I, that I didn't see a low-lying branch. The rough wood scraped hard against my knees as I tripped on the branch. With an 'Ahh!', I went down.   
  
I don't know how long I lay sprawled across the branch. I was just about to get up when a pair of large hands wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me easily from the ground. I felt fear, and started thrashing around. I was panicking too hard to hear the attacker shout some curses.   
  
"SERENA!" the attacker finally shouted out. I felt puzzlement. How does the attacker know my name. The voice also sounds like...   
  
"Darien?" the thrashing ceased. I heard a sigh. The pair of hands belonging to Darien, the man I do NOT get along with, tightened his grip on me as he settled me down on his lap. I felt warmth and comfort and forgot for a moment that this man had insulted me and made my life miserable as soon as we met.   
  
I buried my hot face into Darien's jacket and lay there, crying silently. For a long while, none of us said anything. Darien's arms were around me, holding me close. He seemed to understand that I don't want to talk, and just sat there with me in his arms. The only sound that could be heard was birds chirping above us, and crickets chatting below us.   
  
After I got under control, I moved away from Darien and wiped my eyes. I knew that I must look awful, as I always did after a cry.   
  
"I guess you'll be wanting to know why I ran," I said quietly. He surprised me by shaking his head.   
  
"Only if you're ready, Serena."   
  
I stared at him in surprise.   
  
"I am ready." I paused, and then continued. "Did you know that Charles went to America last summer, about 3 or 4 months ago? Well, I met him there." I ignored Darien's gasp of surprise and proceeded to tell him all about how I fell in love with him and how Charles had felt the same thing.   
  
"So," I concluded, "that's why I agreed to come to England. I thought I could reunite with Charles here."  
  
I peeked at Darien after telling him everything and found him staring at me. Something, maybe pain, flashed through his eyes before fading away. I ignored the emotion, writing it off as pity.   
  
"So, I guess you loved him," he stated calmly. "But the real question is, do you still love him after seeing him with another woman?"  
  
"Of course I still love him!" I declared passionately. "He probably just made a mistake with that woman. Everyone makes mistakes!"   
  
Darien looked at me like I had grown two heads.   
  
"You still are going to forgive him and pretend nothing happened after seeing him with Lydia?"  
  
"Lydia?" I repeated, bemused.   
  
Darien shifted uncomfortably and cursed under his breath.   
  
"Yes, that was Lydia that Charles was with," he said grimly. "She's Charles's girlfriend. Had been Charles's girlfriend since he was 17. Been his girlfriend for 3 years. I guess he forgot to tell you that he had a girlfriend back home!"  
  
I couldn't believe it. Fresh tears threatened to fall any moment. He had lied to me. Charles, my love, had lied to me. My stubbornness took over and I shook my head.  
  
"You're wrong," I said shakily. "He couldn't have had a girlfriend. I asked him, and he told me that he only loved me, and no one else."  
  
Darien's eyes flashed with anger this time.   
  
"Damn it Serena! The truth is right in front of your eyes. Don't tell me that you don't believe what you see! He loves Lydia for three years now. That summer thing was probably just a fling." Boy was he getting mad over *my* predicament.  
  
Suddenly, I was worried. Maybe Charles does love this Lydia more than me. Maybe I am not as attractive as that redhead. I pushed these thoughts away impatiently. I will speak to Charles so my worries can be put to rest.   
  
"I would like to go home please," I requested. Darien looked like he was going to say something, but after a look at my set face he nodded.   
  
So we set off, on foot, back to the farm.   
  
  
I hope u'll liked this part!   
  
-Usagi San  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Title: Who Really Cares for Me?  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Genre: Rom  
Rating: Pg13, may change throughout story  
Part: Chapter 3, incomplete  
  
AN: You may have noticed that I changed the name "Seiya" to "Charles" because some people didn't appreciate me putting Seiya as the villain.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon  
Chapter 3  
  
I sat quietly at the dining room, using my fork to push around the food on my plate.   
  
The farm trip was ruined after seeing Charles with someone else. Austal, bless her, seems to know that my mood had gone down, and suggested that we go home. On the way home, Austal kept on giving me questioning looks, but I refused to talk. Confiding Darien had been enough. I don't want everyone to know about my problems. Charles had insisted on coming home to dine with us. I felt crushed.   
  
"Serena dear, are you ok? You're face seems a little pale," Austal inquired, concerned. I forced a smile on my lips.   
  
"I'm fine Austal, don't worry about me," I replied. "Although I am tired, so if you will excuse me, I would like to retire for the evening."  
  
"I'll walk her to her room," Darien started to rise.   
  
"No, I'll do it," Charles interrupted.   
  
I felt surprised by Charles's gesture. Why would he want to be alone with me? A flutter of hope rose in me. Maybe Charles is going to give a perfect explanation as to why he was with someone else! And I certainly don't want to be alone with Darien. Although we made silent truce, I still feel nervous around him.   
  
"Charles, I would love to have your company," I said softly. Darien stared at me with disbelief. I looked away from his blazing eyes and focused my attention on Charles.   
  
Charles accompanied me to my room. On the way, we were silent. I suddenly felt as if I was going to suffocate if one of us doesn't break the silence. Back in America, we had never had the trouble of nothing to talk about.   
  
"Charles, who was that girl?" I finally broke the silence with my blunt question. He looked startled and paused midway on the stairs.   
  
"I-I look Serena, can we please not talk about it," he asked, resuming his stride to my room. I hurried after him.   
  
As we neared my door, I persisted, "I need to know who she is!"  
  
"Alright fine," Charles suddenly looked furious. "Lydia is my *fiancé*."  
  
Silence consumed us once again as I stared at him with amazement, not because of what he revealed, but because he doesn't seemed the least bit ashamed of himself. My palms itched to slap him on the face, but I knew that that wasn't appropriate.   
  
"I thought you loved me," my voice trembled and I inwardly berated myself for asking the question. It sounded like I was begging to be taken back, which I was, but he doesn't have to know that.   
  
To my utter surprise, he gave a sigh, and bowed his head as if ashamed with himself.  
  
"Serena, I'm going to be honest with you," he began. "I really loved you, but I also love Lydia. I have to choose Lydia over you because you and I don't even live in the same continent! Plus, I know Lydia way longer than I know you. She's been my girlfriend since...since...since forever! Everyone expects us to get married."  
  
By the time he was done, I was close to tears. The dull pain in my chest was unbearable.   
  
"So what happened with me was just a fling? A summer fling?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded, confirming my worst fear. My heart shattered. But my pride wouldn't let me go without a last word.   
  
"Well," I said frostily. "It's not like I was *waiting* to come back to your arms."  
  
He paled and his eyes enlarged.   
  
"That's right, I already am in love with someone else and he loves me back." I had only wanted to savage my dignity. I didn't mean to lie to him. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wished them back. How could I be in love with anyone when I just got here? Me and my big mouth!  
  
At least it had effect. Charles's eyes narrowed, and I remembered how he was a VERY jealous type and was very possessive of me when we were *flinging*.  
  
"Who Is He?" he grounded out, one arm reaching out to grab my arms.   
  
"Ow!" I started in surprise when Charles's hand grabbed me. "Charles! Remember where you are! Compose yourself and kindly remove your hand from my arm!"  
  
He dropped his hand but blocked my way as I tried to enter my room.   
  
"It's none of your business who I love," I stated coldly.   
  
"Tell me!" he commanded harshly. I had never seen him so infuriated. It unexpectedly made me afraid. I have got to think of someone's name!  
  
"It's Darien!" I blurted out. My eyes widened in horror as I registered what I had just said. Had I, Serena, said Darien's name? Oh I am so doomed.   
  
"Darien? My cousin?" Charles asked confused. I nodded numbly. Charles opened his mouth and then closed it again. After a moment of silence, with me looking at my hands clasped together tightly in front of me, and him staring at me with shock, he finally broke the silence and said stiffly, "Congratulations. Darien is a good man." And with that, he left me standing outside of my room and departed to join the still going dinner down stairs.   
  
  
...End of Chapter 3  
  
Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was actually pretty disappointed with this chapter, because this chapter seems mostly about Serena and Charles, not Serena and Darien. The next chapters though will focus on Darien and Serena. Promise! Although next chapter might not be out for at least 2 weeks.   
  
Please remember to email me with comments! Bye and see ya!  
  
-Usagi San ^_^  



	5. Chapter 4

Title: Who Really Cares for me?  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Genre: rom  
Rating: PG13  
Chapter: 4, incomplete   
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
AN: Ok, in this chapter, something *unexpected* happens that will totally blow you away! I won't write a long AN so you can get to the story fast. It is a bit short cuz I want you all to read it soon but just couldn't continue writing after this *unexpected* event. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
That night, I didn't sleep well. Nightmares haunted me. In my nightmare, Darien had accused me of the most despicable things. He had found out somehow that I had lied to Charles and 'volunteered' his name in our conversation. The stricken face taunted me as I tossed and turned. Tears ran down my face as I tried to convince Darien that I had meant no harm and that the whole thing had been an accident.   
  
I felt so relieved when I opened my eyes and found that it had all been a dream-a nightmare. Looking down, I realized that my blanket had twisted itself around me during the night. Faint traces of sweat were visible on my forehead.   
  
I groaned as I heard a knock on my door. Squinting at the old clock on the wall, I saw that it was already 10:00.   
  
"Just a moment," I called out to the knocker. The knock ceased. Dressing in a record of time in my simply dress, I walked gracefully to the door and opened to see who was knocking.   
  
"Darien!" I exclaimed in surprise. He bid me good morning and forced his way into my room.   
  
"Darien," I started, "we cannot be in the same room together."   
  
Darien sighed.   
  
"Sorry, just wanted to see if you got to your room safely last night," he said shortly, putting stress on the word "safely" and peering around my room. It dawned to me what he was accusing Charles and I of doing and I glared at him angrily.   
  
"I got to my room just *fine*," I snapped, not in a good mood after a bad sleep, "And if you're looking for Charles, he's not here!"  
  
He looked at me without saying anything. I still could not read a thing from his deep blue eyes. They are a mystery to me.   
  
Suddenly, he grabbed my arms and pulled me close to him. I barely suppressed a gasp as I reeled from the sheer muscularity of him. His thighs pressed intimately against me, and my breasts brushed his chest. For a moment, I couldn't breathe, and my visions clouded. This had never happened to me before, not even with Charles.   
  
"Don't lie to me, Serena," Darien pleaded with a pained look in his eyes. I stared at him as the veil blocking my vision was lifted. What is he talking about?   
  
Perhaps he saw the puzzled look on my face.  
  
"Charles already told me everything." I could swear I heard Darien's voice tremble.   
"What did he say?" I asked biting my lips. Now I'm worried. What could Charles have possibly said that made Darien, the great Darien, tremble? A thought occurred to me. Could Charles have possibly told Darien what I told him last night?   
  
Oh no!   
  
"Darien," I said falteringly, "I didn't mean it! It was just a joke, and I didn't know it was going to hurt you this much."  
  
"JUST A JOKE?!" Darien roared, his temper flaring. He shook me roughly and then practically lifted me up so that my gaze levelled with his.   
  
"Serena, how could you be so careless?" The tremble was definitely there in his voice. "How could you let Charles *take* you after what you saw him do with Lydia?"   
  
Now I'm baffled. What is Darien talking about? *take* me? What does that mean?  
  
"Look Darien," I spat out, still in mid-air. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"This morning Charles approached me and told me that you and him..." Darien paused painfully, then continued, "that you and him have already gone to bed last night, and that you forgave him."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" My look of disbelief was too pure to be false. I began to struggle in Darien's hold on me. Instead of keeping me, he put me down.   
  
"Did you, or did you not sleep with him?" he asked me with a serious look. I glowered at him. How could he accuse me of that? I'm not some loose lady who goes and flaunts herself to every man she sees!   
  
"I did NOT sleep with him! How dare he?!" I swore under my breath. Charles is not going to get away with this! Something hit me and I turned to Darien.  
  
"Why would he say all these things to you?"   
  
Darien shifted and shrugged," I don't know. But he did look smug, like he has an upper hand over me or something. Weird."  
  
A blush covered my cheeks I understood why Charles did that. He must be jealous of Darien!   
  
  
  
So how was this chapter? Surprised everyone? *laughs* I don't know how I thought of that myself. Again I apologize for making this chapter so short, but I had to get this chapter out now so that you all can read it and be surprised. Please email me about what you think, good or bad. Thanks!  
  
-Usagi San   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Title: Who Really Cares for Me?  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Rating: Pg-pg13, may change throughout story  
Genre: rom  
Part: chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
AN: I'm back! It's been a long time since my last chapter and I apologize. My excuse? Writer's block. I absolutely loathe writer's block and pity any other author who has to go through that phase. Well here's chapter 5 and again, something unexpected happens. In this chapter, you'll sort of see how stubborn the Serena I made up is. I'm exasperated with her myself and want to strangle her sometimes for her pig-headedness! Ok, now I'm blabbing, so I'll stop. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to email me!  
  
____________________________Chapter 5_________________________   
  
Charles is jealous of Darien. That thought ran through my head as I sat down on my bed numbly. A flutter of hope rose in me and my face reflected that hope. Darien saw it and immediately stomped over to me bed and towered over me with his huge frame.   
  
"Serena, forget him," he almost pleaded. "Hasn't he done enough to you?" I barely heard him. My mind was busy thinking up schemes to make Charles open his arms to me and forget about Lydia. I know I am positively evil sometimes, but all's fair in love and war! As though a lightning bolt struck me, a perfect plan began to take shape in my head. I looked at Darien, contemplating my brilliant plan. He looked back at me with open curiosity and a hint of something else. Could it be...no, it couldn't have been. I must be imaging things. I tore my gaze from his face and stood up.  
  
"Darien, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"What is it?" he asked cautiously, eyeing me with half curiosity, half hesitation.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you unless you agree beforehand, because this favor is VERY big and just a trifle embarrassing," I told him in my most girlish voice, hoping he would say yes.   
  
"Serena, you know I'd do anything for you." Then, as if he had just revealed something important, Darien blushed. I giggled inwardly at the sight he beheld and then prepared myself and said,  
  
"I want you to court me."  
  
I had never seen so much emotion flicker across his face. First disbelief, second confusion, then astonishment, followed by joy, and finally a *yeah right* expression.   
  
"Not seriously of course," I proclaimed. My plan was to get Charles to be so jealous of Darien and me that he'd be begging me to take him back. I know that this is unfair to Darien, but doesn't he want the cousin he despises to be jealous of him? In a way, this pretend courtship can benefit both him and I. So I explained this to him.   
  
For a second, I thought I saw hurt on his face, but it was gone as fast as it had come. He agreed, muttering about insanity in his family. I smiled at him, very content, and just a bit smug. Charles is going to be begging in no time!  
  
"I have a question though Serena," Darien interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him inquiringly and he said,  
  
"Are we going to be dating, holding hands, and kissing?" He asked all these in a bland voice.   
  
I gaped at him. It honestly had never crossed my mind that we have to be *intimate*. But I suppose we should be doing all those things if we want to deceive Darien. An image of Darien and I kissing, our tongues dancing, and our hands exploring, flashed through my head, and I blushed furiously, erasing the thought. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I will not deny this strange spark between Darien and I, and it certainly isn't wise to be close to him when we might do something we both will regret later. But then, this is the only way to make Charles mine, and I just can't pass the chance! My resolve strengthened and I squared my shoulders, determined to win Charles over.   
  
"Of course we're going to be dating, holding hands, and kissing," I said in what I hoped was an off-handed voice. Then I went back to putting finishing touches to our deception. I was so busy thinking that I didn't once consider why Darien is all of the sudden helping me.  
  
  
I walked down the stairs with Darien escorting me and my head held high. He pretended to murmur something in my ears and I faked a silver laugh. That got everyone's attention. Austal and Damale had been talking quietly, and they stood up, smiles on their faces, as I descended down the stairs. Charles had been eating breakfast and he looked up as well and paled at the sight of us. Coolly, I brushed past him with Darien and seated myself beside Austal.   
  
"Serena dear, how'd you sleep?" she asked in a motherly voice. I smiled at her sweetly.   
  
"Thank you Austal, I slept fine."  
  
"Good, oh good," Austal burbled on. "You're just in time for breakfast, so let's eat."  
  
Darien had been looking a bit mad for some reason. I could see the slight tick on his face and the way his lips had thinned. He finally intercepted, "Mother, Serena and I will be going to a friend's house for breakfast. Thanks but we'll have to leave now." Without waiting for a reply, he got up, took my hand and practically dragged me away from the table.   
  
Once we were alone in the hall, I folded my arms and stared angrily at him.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Darien looked slightly abashed.  
  
"Sorry Serena, but I just can't stand to be in the same room with Charles." At this point, he brought his previously clenched fist up to his forehead and rubbed his temples.   
  
"He makes me so mad! Every time I look at him, I feel this surge of anger at how he treated you." Darien's eyes seemed plead with me even as his mouth did the same. "Serena, think carefully before you forgive that creep. He has done you harm, and yet, you still go through this ridiculous scheme for his benefit. He doesn't deserve you."   
  
I overlooked his remark about my scheme and raised my chin.   
  
"I know what I'm doing Darien, but thanks for your concern. Now aren't we suppose to go to a breakfast? I'm famished."  
  
  
Finished this chapter! Thank you so much to all the people who emailed me with comments. See ya next time!  
  
-Usagi San  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

  
Title: Who Really Cares for Me?  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon  
AN: Hi guys! Ok, this chapter is done. Finally! Due to some problems, this chapter came out later than expected, but that's ok, right? Well, enjoy and don't forget to email me with comments!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
We ate at a very elegant restaurant since Darien obviously wasn't invited to anyone's house for breakfast. During the breakfast, Darien was attentive to my every whim, and he was a perfect gentlemen. I was really surprised, considering I thought he was going to be an obnoxious jerk. I guess we just got off on a bad foot during our first meeting.   
  
We didn't really talk much, just me blabbing about my home in America. Somehow the topic strayed to the pretend courting between us.   
  
"I think we should start on it right away," I decided rather eagerly. I want this whole scheme to be done with soon. Who would want to lie to their loved ones? I certainly don't, and the faster we get started, the faster I'll be finished.   
  
Darien doesn't seem to have the same thought.   
  
"We still have to work everything out though?" he objected.   
  
I glared at him. So much for the patient and caring guy! Perhaps I misjudged him too hastily.   
  
"Listen to me Serena." He then sighed as if he doesn't know what to say. "This is going to be hard, so we need to plan it out carefully." Then he grinned, and I was forced to admit to myself just how handsome this guy is.   
  
"I happen to know that Charles and Lydia are going to the formal ball held at the Royal palace tomorrow."  
  
I racketed through my memory and remembered that Austal had told me that the Royal Palace was a beautiful ballroom and hotel. It was very luxurious and I had always wanted to go there with Charles.  
  
"Do you have tickets?"  
  
  
  
I stood nervously in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I had adorned a white, off-shoulder gown with golden-coloured designs across the front and pearls around my waist. The dress hugged my body to the hip and then flared out elegantly. I also wore a strand of pearl necklace around my neck and pearl earrings. My maid had came earlier to help me put on makeup and did my hair up in a sophisticated bun. A few locks of hair escaped the bun and framed my face.   
  
The day had come to put forth my best acting skills and put on the performance that will win Charles's heart.   
  
Ok, so it's a little exaggerated. I don't really expect Charles to kneel and proclaim his love for me after only the first time.   
  
The knocking on the door interrupted my thinking. I ran my hands over my swept up hair one more time and then, picking up my handbag, I went over and opened the door.   
  
There stood Darien. He wore a black tuxedo and had his hair all combed and neatened. I felt the familiar surge of feeling as I inhaled his unidentifiable cologne. In his hand, he held a single rose.   
  
My eyes couldn't help themselves as they totally and thoroughly went over his body. I was only dimly aware that he was doing the same thing. Finally, I looked back at his face and found a hint of admiration in his eyes. I felt satisfied, not knowing why.   
  
He handed me the rose and said in a deep voice, "You look lovely Serena." I blushed and smiled my thanks. Taking his arm, we walked out of the house. Thankfully, Austal and Damale weren't home; they had some business to attend to. I love Austal and Damale but sometimes, they are just too much for a girl to handle.   
  
The hotel was amazing. Simply amazing. It was a pure white building with deep red carpets across the halls. As soon as we entered, we were attacked with a fresh scent of a rare species of flower. I breathed in deeply and savoured the sweet smell.   
  
Soon, we were seated at the big dining room. I craned my neck, trying to find Charles. I was so nervous about this whole thing. Darien noticed my futile attempt to find Charles in this big room filled with people.   
  
Taking my hands into his large ones, he smiled warmly and said, "Serena, just enjoy yourself for now. I'm sure he will be here soon."  
  
I felt myself blush under his gaze. Then, I felt awful. Here I was with a wonderful man, and instead of enjoying it, I was busy looking for someone else.   
  
I was determined to give my full attention to Darien, at least until I see Charles.   
  
"So, what has been happening in your life these past days?" I asked him.   
  
We talked all through dinner, pausing only to order food. I learned many things about Darien. Over all, he was a fascinating man, proud, handsome, almost cold, and extremely rich. I told him a little about myself and was very comfortable with him. During the time, I seemed to have forgotten about Charles completely. Finally, we were done our dinner. Darien stood up, along with lots of other men, and offered his right hand to me. I looked at his hand for a moment, confused. Looking around, I noticed that many young ladies had taken the offered hand and were walking gracefully out to the ballroom.   
  
Quickly, I took Darien's hand, ignoring how well my small delicate hand fitted well in his large ones.   
  
The ballroom was also magnificent. A large, crystal light hung at the white ceiling in the center of the room. Everywhere, flowers displayed nicely, blending in with the soft coloured background.   
  
As soon as we entered, slow music began to play. Already, couples are filling the dance floor. Impulsively, Darien pulled me onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.   
  
"Don't look now," he lowered his head, murmuring into my ear. Even with my heels, I am still a little shorter than him. "But to your left, there's Charles."  
  
Of course, I turned to look, having never been able to resist. There he was, dancing with Lydia, the red head. He seemed to be enjoying himself, unaware of me staring at him. For a weird reason, I no longer feel jealousy. With Darien near me, holding me close, I seemed to be complete. No longer unhappy, but in bliss. It was strange and I denied it. After spending so much time thinking up schemes to win Charles back, I can't be changing my mind now! Resolutely, I decided that I was going to go through with this plan and make Charles mine and ignore the annoying voice inside my head that told me what I'm doing is wrong.   
  
As though sensing someone was staring at him, Charles looked up and saw me. I quickly looked away and snuggled deeper into Darien's embrace. He tightened his hold on my waist and I sucked in a sharp breath. Just having Darien so close to me shook me up. I had never really noticed how well I fit with him. Or how kind and considerate he is. As I danced, I realized how much Darien sacrificed for me. He was willing to pretend-court me so that I may have Charles. I shook my head regretfully. Maybe this whole thing is not such a good idea.   
  
I looked up at him, drinking in Darien's appearance. His eyes were closed as we swayed to the music. The handsome face was relaxed and smooth. My eyes traveled down to his straight nose, then to his sensual mouth. Oh how I longed to kiss those lips right now! Wild thoughts ran through my head and I felt all hot. He suddenly opened his eyes and I peered into blueness. I could drown into them. As though by force, we moved closer and closer. The rest of the people seemed to fade away and we were the only people here. I closed my eyes, waiting.   
  
After what felt like forever, I felt a hesitant touch on my lips. Then, the touch became firmer as he crushed his lips to mine. My knees gave out, and I leaned into him for support. The kiss appeared to have lasted forever as he traced my lips with his imploring tongue. I moaned with lust and gave him greater access to my inner mouth. He explored every inch with expert tongues. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice asked me if I should be displaying such rash actions in public. I paid no attention to the warning as Darien groaned, pulling me even closer if that is possible. I kissed him back with equal passion as our tongues touched and played with each other. Finally, we broke off gasping and staring into each other's eyes. Somehow, during our little tirade, my hands had buried themselves in Darien's hair. It felt so soft.   
  
We were still regaining our breath and staring at each other when a figure rammed into us and pushed Darien into a couple dancing nearby. I gasped and looked at the rude person, only to discover that it was Charles!  
  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
  
Hi again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a confession to make. I can never write long chapters. By now, I think you guys know that all my chapters are about the same length. Short. I had tried to write long chapters! Honest! But I just can't seem to write anymore than this length. Well, tell me what you think. Email me, please, with comments! I think I have about 2 more chapters to go. Maybe more, maybe less depending on what I can think up of.   
  
See you next time!  
  
-Usagi San   



	8. Chapter 7

Title: Who Really Cares For Me?  
Author: Usagi San  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-PG13  
Genre: rom, alt  
Part: chapter 7, incomplete  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and never will, so please leave me alone!  
  
AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I was very busy, and after that last  
chapter, i just don't feel like writing anymore. Finally, the chapter is here. It is the last   
chapter of the fanfic. *sniff*   
I will miss it. Please email me and tell me if you guys want a epilogue for this fanfic. Now,  
I'll stop my blabbering and get on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Darien! I thought frantically. He was pushed back several meters into the crowd of   
people. I ran over to him, kneeled down, and scanned his face for any sign of injury.   
Thankfully, there was none. He just looked dazed, since he obviously didn't expect   
Charles to do that to him. His once new suit was a little crumpled and torn. The neatly   
combed hair stuck out at odd ends, making him look messy and sexy at the same time.   
  
After making sure that Darien was unharmed, I looked back at Charles, who was   
approaching us with Lydia trailing behind. She wore an expression of horror on her   
face, and I didn't blame her. Who would be happy when their boyfriend punches another   
woman's date in front of such a large crowd? I had learned that gossip spreads like fire in   
a forest in this part of town.   
  
I got up angrily and confronted Charles. I didn't care anymore if my reputation is ruined.   
He had no right to lay hands on Darien.   
  
"How could you do that, Charles?" I snapped at him, shaking with rage. He seemed taken   
back at my tone, and his face twisted. The sneer on his face as he neared me made me   
think how I could ever have thought that he was handsome.   
  
Ignoring my question, he grabbed my left arm forcefully, and to crowds', and mine,   
surprise, started to drag me out of the great dancing hall. By then, Darien had recovered.   
He growled when he saw Charles's hand on me and followed us before roughly forcing  
Charles's hand off me.   
  
Charles glared at him fiercely as he let go of my arm. Charles might be taller than Darien,   
but Darien was far stronger and bulkier. It was evident by the fact that Darien had easily   
pried his arm off me who was the stronger man.  
  
A wide variety of reactions spurted from the spectators. Some screamed   
when Charles pushed Darien. Some had yelled out encouragement as the two men faced   
off. Others muttered disapprovingly. I was really getting tired of being at the center of  
this tug-of-war thing between Charles and Darien. They seem so childish, unlike the   
adults that they are.   
  
"Stop!" I finally screamed at both of them, fed up. Silence greeted my scream. It was so  
silent that a pin drop could heard against the floor if dropped.   
  
"You are both acting so inmature," I said more quietly, staring at one to another. Neither  
said anything. Both were quiet.   
  
I addressed Charles first.   
  
"Charles, I have realized something here in England," I told him, my soft voice speaking   
my heart. "I realized that you can't hold onto the past. You and I had something   
wonderful once. But that is over. There is no longer that spark between us. You have   
Lydia now. We should close that chapter of the book and move on."   
  
As I spoke, Charles's eyes filled with tears. His whole face softened, and it gave me hope  
that perhaps Charles will shed his deceit and jealousy and repent. I gave him a small smile,   
one that he returned.   
  
Next, I looked at Darien. There was a cut at the corner of his lips and unable to resist, I   
took out my hankerchief and reached over to caress the bleeding lip.   
  
"Darien," I spoke after putting away my kankerchief. My eyes bored into his, and in   
them, I saw uncertainty, confusion, and hope. It gave me the courage to tell him what I   
wanted to tell him during the dance we shared. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this.   
It's not fair to you, but I was so caught up in my need to win, yes, my need to win. I   
realize now that I didn't want Charles back because I still love him. I want him back   
because I can't stand to lose to someone else-someone whom him loves over me. I ddin't   
consider your feelings in this. I appologize." I wasn't finished, but I just couldn't go on.  
I was afraid of what Darien's reaction will be if I told him what had really been on my  
mind. I was afraid of regection.   
  
"Serena..." the sound of his husky voice brought me out of my reverie. He smiled at me   
with warmth and...could it be love?  
  
I decided at that point that it was now or never that I tell him. If I don't tell him now, I'll   
never be able to tell him.   
  
My palms clenched and butterfly attacked my stomach. Steering myself, and taking a   
deep breath, I said,  
  
"I also realized one other thing Darien. Something important, something significant." He   
looked at me with open curiosity, waving his hands to urge me to continue.   
  
The rest of the people seemed to fade away once more as I spoke the words.  
  
"I found out that I love you."  
  
At first, Darien seemed uncomprehending. Then, as what I said sank in, he looked at me  
with disbelief. After a while,he began to smile. Widely. I felt relief. Smile is good. Smile   
means something good, right?  
  
I watched as he took a step closer to me.   
  
"Are you serious, Serena?" he asked me, still grinning. I nodded silently, not trusting  
myself to speak.   
  
He leaned over until his lips are right on my left ear.   
  
"I love you too." he breathed.  
  
I heard and couldn't believe. I had to remind my self over and over again that this is NOT  
a dream. It has to be real. Or else how could my happiness be so sharp? I felt   
incredulous, but happy. He loves me too! Everything is going to be alright now!   
  
His grin was contagious, and I started to grin along. I put my arms around the man i love   
and laughed freely and openly. Things are turning out better than I had ever hoped for.   
  
As I tilted my head to recieve a kiss, I reflected on my life so far. I may have felt frustrated  
at times, angry over things, but for now, I am truly happy. Dimly, I heard the crowd   
cheering as my lips met those of my loves.  
  
End...or is it?  
  
*sniff* it's so sweet! Ok, you guys tell me if I should write a epilogue. Email me!   
  
-Usagi San  
  
  



	9. Epilogue

Title: Who Really Cares For Me?  
Email: chiba_serena@hotmail.com  
Rating: pg-pg13  
Genre: rom, alt  
Part: Epilogue, complete  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, someone else does.  
  
Editor: Jeanie  
  
AN: Hey everyone! I know that it has been a long time since I last written, and I   
apologize! This chapter just took so long! But finally, I dragged myself in front of the   
computer and typed up the finally chapter. This is my first completely fic! Yay! I think   
I'm gonna miss writing this story. Oh well. My new fic is called "Irony and Happiness".   
Please read that one too! I think that one's going to be good.  
Well, enough of my chichats. Read on!  
  
Epilogue.   
  
Darien and I walked hand in hand toward the secluded area by the old and abandoned   
pier. The day was beautiful; the sun was shining, the birds chirping as they flapped their   
wings effortlessly across the clear blue sky.   
  
The previous night had been a turnaround for me. I had not only formally closed my   
relationship with Charles, but also started a new and wonderful one with Darien. We still   
have a lot to talk about. A lot to learn about each other.   
  
We sat down with our legs barely touching the water on the dock, and I rested with my   
head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped themselves around me protectively.   
  
"Darien, when did you start loving me?" I asked curiously. He played with my long hair   
absently for a moment, very thoughtful.   
  
"Serena, I think I started to like you since I first met you."   
  
I looked at him skeptically. After all, we didn't exactly hit it off. That was an   
understatement. We hated each other on first sight!  
  
He seemed to read my mind and smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"I did!" he insisted with a little smile. "Your spirit really made me admire you. I just didn't   
really want you to know that. I didn't want anyone, especially you who don't even live   
near here, to get near me."   
  
I was suddenly hit by a wave of sadness. After all, I wasn't going to stay here forever. I'll   
probably have to go back to America soon. How can I stand to be away from Darien? I   
won't be able to stand the pain!  
  
My pain and sadness showed on my face, for Darien tightened his arms around me and   
kissed my cheek softly.   
  
"Are you worried about something love?" he asked with concern stitched in his blue eyes.   
I looked at his handsome profile. What am I going to do without him in my life everyday?  
  
"Oh Darien!" I cried out in anguish. "How are we going to be with each other after I go   
back to America?"  
  
Instead of being angry, or even sad, Darien just smirked his self-confident smile. I glared   
at him. Doesn't he care?  
  
"Serena," He looked at me with such tenderness and adoration. "I have good news!"  
  
I was definitely curious. What news can make Darien happy in a time like this?   
  
He looked at me seriously in the eye. My breath caught, as they always do, as I gazed   
deeply into his mesmerizing eyes. They spoke volumes for the love this handsome man   
has for me and me alone.  
  
"Serena, I know that you'll have to go to America soon -- and you have to go," he added   
when I opened my mouth to protest. "Your parents are all there. But the good news is   
that I'll be coming with you when you go!"  
  
He seemed quite pleased with himself for managing to surprise me. Believe me, I was   
surprised. Shocked was more like it. Darien was coming to America?  
  
I broke into a beautiful smile and launched myself into him, wrapping my slim arms   
around his neck. I laughed out of elation and pure joy. Darien laughed along with me,   
lifting me off the deck and twirling me around effortlessly.   
  
We talked and laughed for the rest of the time.   
  
Finally curiosity got the best of me and I asked the question that's been nagging me for   
quite some time.  
  
"Darien, why are you coming to America? What about your job here?"  
  
He smiled at me gently and replied, "I can always start a new business in America. I have   
made up my mind to go to America because I don't want to be far away from you."  
  
I looked at him, my heart pounding. This all feels like a dream, a beautiful dream that I   
don't want get out of. Then, Darien's lips closed around mine, and all my thoughts   
vanished, except for the feeling of completeness and happiness inside me.   
  
I can't tell you that Darien and I would have a 'happily ever after' ending because we  
haven't lived it yet. But I do know that there is no better man for me. Whatever our  
future holds for us, we wll always be together.   
  
  
End  
  
  
So? How was the epilogue? I actually am not that happy with it. Don't know why. I just  
don't like as much as my other chapters. Well, email me and let me know what you think!  
  
-Usagi San  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
